The adapter is an essential electronic device frequently used in the daily life, and is used to convert the commercial AC power into the DC power for supplying to the power-receiving electronic apparatus, such as notebook or mobile phone.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing an adapter supplying power to a notebook according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the adapter 11 has one end connected to the AC power cord 12 and the AC plug 13, and the other end connected to the DC power cord 14 and the connecting terminal 15. When supplying power to the notebook 16, the connecting terminal 15 is plugged into the power-receiving hole 161 of the notebook 16, and the adapter 11 converts the AC power inputted by the AC plug 13 and the AC power cord 12 into the DC power and supplies the DC power to the notebook 16 through the DC power cord 14 and the connecting terminal 15.
Since sometimes the user has to use the electronic apparatus in a limited space, when the connecting terminal of the power cord is plugged on the electronic apparatus, the power cord usually needs to be bent for placing the electronic apparatus in the table corner or wall corner to save the utilization of the space. Therefore, the power cord that is close to the connecting terminal may be broken due to the frequent bending. In addition, when using the electronic apparatus, for example, when charging the mobile phone, an inadvertent touch may cause the mobile phone to fall down from the table; meanwhile, the power cord that is connected to the mobile phone is probable to be broken.
At present, many products having a buffer structure covered on the connecting end of the power cord and the connecting terminal are available in the market. The buffer structure is a plastic mold covering on the exterior of the power cord. However, the designs of those buffer structures mostly focus on the enhancement of the flexibility to facilitate the bending of the power cord, but the strengths thereof are insufficient. When the power cord has been bent many times or has a heavy load, the buffer structure, even the power cord covered therein, may still be broken. Therefore, the present invention provides an improved buffer structure to deal with the defects of the prior art described above.